gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sternrage's Last Stand
This is about what happened to Matthew Sternrage after he left the Caribbean as described by a surviving crew member of the Fighting Executioner. Chapter 1: Departure The invasion of Port Royal ended in victory for it's defenders, the Spartans Savvy Jrs. Matthew has gotten a message delivered by a crewmember of his closest friend's ship, the Dark Eagle. The message read that the ship was attacked by the Queen Anne's Revenge, captained by Blackbeard the Pirate, off the coast of Florida. Horrified by hearing the name, Matthew orders his crew to load up on ammo and use cargo space for more ammo, for Matthew has learned about Blackbeard at the age of 8 as it had destroyed three ships coming out unscathed. Matthew wished his guildmates and friends goodbye and promise to be back with Blackbeard's ship in tow. The Fighting Executioner unfurls the mainmast sails to slowly sail out of the shoals of Port Royal Harbor. The Executioner makes for Florida. No one aboard knew what would happen. Chapter 2: Key West 3 days after the Executioner left Port Royal, they arrive at the southern-most tip of Florida, Key West. They anchor off the shore to get resources to make the rest of the way to the mainland. As they are getting resources in the woods, most hear what sounds like people talking not far away. Matthew is then told of what the crew heard and he goes with them to find out who they are. Walking through the woods quietly, they find people with tattered clothing hiding in a small cave. Matthew then notices a familiar face and identifies them as the crew of the Dark Eagle. He talks to a crewmen who is terribly mortified of what happened and explained that Blackbeard attacked and sank their ship. After hearing this, he leads the survivors of the Eagle to the Executioner. Matthew finds it safe for them to head for Tortuga and allows the survivors and one of his own crewmen to take a Light Sloop on the main deck to go tell the Tortugans and pirates of what is happening. As the survivors sail off for Tortuga, Matthew orders the crew to prepare the guns and drop the sails and find Blackbeard's Ship. Chapter 3: Midst of the Night When night fell on the Executioner, Matthew doesn't want a surprise attack so he ordered them to go dark and mask the sails with black canvas paint. As it is the night of the New Moon, the sea is in pitch blackness, only lit by stars in the night sky. As the lookouts on the Executioner are on high alert and resting in shifts, one spots something brighter than the stars. Matthew looks over and gets a telescope out and sees it as a ship. He orders to hide the ship. He sails the ship near an island and hide behind it. The ship they spotted did not spot them as the Executioner was camoflauged in the night. As the night becomes brighter, the Executioner takes down it's Aft masts as the ship stopped before completely hiding. The ship still did not see them even when the morning rose. Chapter 4: Around the Bend A lookout of the Executioner looked from atop the island for any signs of the ship and finds no trace of her. The ship has sailed off. As the Executioner came out of hiding, they see smoke rising from the Northwest. They sail to it finding a Galleon on fire. The crew of the Executioner lowers planks to the ship so the crew of the Galleon can get away. Seconds after pulling the planks up, the ship releases an explosion, leaving only splinters of wood and cloth around the last sight of the ship. The survivors explains the Queen Anne's Revenge was stalking their ship during the night. Matthew immediately assigns them to his crew to find Blackbeard's ship. The Executioner comes up at a bend between mainland Florida and the Florida Keys. The ship slowly creeps through the shallow bend and comes out to find a ship behind a rock with guns pointed. They have found The Queen Anne's Revenge. Chapter 5: All out Assault As Matthew gazes upon the ship, he orders his guns to be loaded with explosives. As they load the guns up, the Revenge fires canisters that injures most of the crew. Matthew looks upon the helm deck of the ship and sees Blackbeard. He orders the crew to bring the Executioner closer to the ship. They take on the order and turn the ship for Ramming Speed. The Executioner collides with Blackbeard's ship and Sternrage climbs atop the mainmast and jumps into Blackbeard's sail and rips it with his sword and lands on the deck. Matthew demands to know where his friend was. Blackbeard responds by wielding his sword in front of Matthew's face explaining that he run his sword through his guts, and upon saying that, Matthew pushes Blackbeard's sword away and goes to attack. Blackbeard dodges the incoming Matthew and kicks down Matthew in which his family's sword slides out of his hand into the deck below. The crews of both ships fires maddeningly at each other breaking panels and taking down crewmen of both vessels. ] A wild explosive round from Blackbeard's ship goes in the air and lands on the Executioner's bowsprit, effectively destroying it and damaging the crew quarters. The Executioner crew fires a chain shot at one of the masts which sends it falling in front of Blackbeard, giving time for Matthew to dive below deck to retrieve the sword. A Crewman nearly shoots Matthew but he kicks the gun away and pushes him through a porthole. Blackbeard sends his sword into the wooden siding, startling Matthew. Matthew immediately finds a rope leading to the center mast and cuts it to escape. Chapter 6: The Final Battle As both ships are being turned to shreds, Matthew climbs up the last remaining mast of the Revenge and almost loses his balance as the ship is shaking as the Executioner destroys it. Blackbeard catches up and almost stabs Matthew in the foot. Matthew and Blackbeard maintain their balance as both ships are losing power and ammo. Blackbeard begins to overpower Matthew and pins him against the mast. A large explosion from below makes Matthew lose balance for the moment and in turn, loses his sword. Matthew does one final piece of offensive and defensive by kicking Blackbeard's sword from his hand. Matthew swings behind the mast to take cover for the moment as Blackbeard taunts Matthew about his friends death. Viciously enraged, Matthew kicks apart the mast, catching Blackbeard off-guard and goes to tackle him. The fighting below quiets down as the crew of the Executioner hears Matthew and Blackbeard struggling on the mast. As Matthew is about to push Blackbeard off the mast onto the Executioner's deck 4 stories below, Blackbeard pulls out a pistol instantly and shoots Matthew, missing the lungs and heart. Horribly injured, Matthew calls out to his crew to get the Executioner back to harbor. After saying this order, Matthew loses balance and falls onto the deck of Blackbeard's ship. Horrified, the crew order full sail for Tortuga with the ram buried in the Revenge leaving a hole in the Executioner. Blackbeard ordered to fire, but later learns that the Executioner exhausted the Revenge's ammo. As the damaged Executioner sailed for Tortuga, Matthew is tied to a cannon, struggling to breath, and is thrown overboard to the depths. The damaged Revenge turns North to a port to get repairs, while the Executioner sails South to 'Tuga still falling apart. Chapter 7: The Aftermath In Tortuga Harbor, Matthew's friends and guildmates wonder where Matthew is. Crowds of Tortugans and pirates line the Town dock waiting for news of what happened. The Fighting Executioner, severely damaged, enters the harbor and docks. Everyone crowds the dock wanting to know what happened. With deep hearts, the crew says Blackbeard was too strong, even for Matthew. They then say Blackbeard has killed Matthew. After the news, the night in the town was completely quiet with candles lined from the center of town to the Executioner. For the funeral services, they sail the Executioner into the entrance of the harbor and lower the anchors and dumping cannons tied to the ship to forever anchor the Executioner in the mouth of Tortuga harbor. The harbor then goes dark for the remainder of the night. The following day and night has ships entering and leaving port shooting flare guns over the Executioner as tribute. The End? As the Executioner groans at the strains of the extra weight holding it down, a beam of light comes from the deck and quickly disappears. A sail unfurls with the initials of Matthew Sternrage (MS) appears on it as tears. It is possible that the spirit of Sternrage is not ending this quickly. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations